Meng Hao (Post Immortal Ascension)
|-|Meng Hao= |-|Demon Sovereign Meng Hao= Summary Meng Hao is the protagonist of the Chinese Xianxia Novel - I Shall Seal the Heavens. He was once a young scholar in the Yunjie Country, who failed the imperial exams for the third time. Sitting on Mount Daqing he was kidnapped and brought to a sect of Immortal Cultivators and so his path to Cultivation begun. After some time in the Reliance Sect, Meng Hao acquired the legacy of the League of Demon Sealers becoming the Ninth Generation Demon Sealer. Meng Hao was on his way to become the Immortal but due to interference of Allheaven in the form of war that leads to the destruction of the Mountain and Sea Realm, he chose to defile himself, and become the multifarious and bizarre Demon that possess a thousand faces, a thousand emotions, making impossible to ascertain what it truly feels. Power and Stats Tier: High 4-C, likely higher | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Name: Meng Hao, Fang Hao, Fang Mu, Grandmaster Pill Cauldron, Patriarch Golden Light, Blood Prince, Son of The Mountain and Seas, Ninth Paragon, Allheaven, Demon Sovereign Origin: I Shall Seal the Heavens Gender: Male Age: 16 (beginning), 3 billion + (EoS) Classification: Human/True Demon/Daosource | Ninth Generation Demon Sealer, Lord of the Mountain and Sea Realm, Demon of the Vast Expanse, Supreme Entity of the Vast Expanse, Allheaven Powers and Abilities: |-|Spirit Realm=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3 via Eternal Stratum and Nascent Soul), Regeneration (Low-Godly via Nascent Souls, Mid-Godly with Eternal Stratum and Karmic Hex), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense souls and their specific characteristics on a Stellar scale), Healing, Soul Manipulation (Can damage the soul with his regular attacks, tear away souls under the control of others or theirs, soul crushing through spiritual pressure, soul-search), Law Manipulation (Spirit Severings are described as the implementation of a new Law into reality via Domain), Reality Warping (Can enforce his deepest desire onto reality with his Severings), Summoning (via Mountain Consuming Incantantion, Dharma Idol), Shapeshifting, Heat Manipulation (via Supernova Magic), Vibration Manipulation (via Nine Heavens Destruction), Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Wood Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Blood Manipulation (via Blood Mask), Life Manipulation (via Life and Death Hex), Death Manipulation (via Life and Death Hex), Poison Manipulation (Via Alchemy, Withering), Animal Manipulation (via Alchemy, Demonic Qi and Art of Righteous Bestowal), Spatial Manipulationl (via Body-Mind Hex), Time Manipulation (via Time Swords Formation, Time Sword Tip - can attack the soul and age it, drain the soul), Absorption (Via the Divine Sense, Blood Demon Grand Magic), Conceptual Statistics Amplification (via Second Severing, Alchemy), Power Nullification (via Body-Mind Hex), Non-Physical Interaction {can interact with Souls, beings in another dimensions), Teleportation (via Divine Abilities), Mind Manipulation (via Divine Sense he can control people, dispersed their consciousness, make them kill themselves, destroy their minds), Magic, Barrier Creation, Necromancy, Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Can erase via Karmic Annihilation/Severing), Can negate magic attacks, Statistics Reduction, Durability Negation, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases (via Severing the Resurrection Lily), Resistance to Magic, Mental (thanks to his Severing and Divine Sense), Spiritual (Capable of surviving attacks that hit on a physical and spiritual level), Elemental Manipulation, Spatial, Temporal (resisted to Ji Nineteen time stop), Curses (via Eternal Stratum), Existence Erasure (via Karmic Hex), Void Manipulation, Gravity, Conceptual Attacks, True Flight, Self-Sustenance (type 1,2 and 3), Aura (Charisma, Fear/Madness type thanks to his Devilish nature which can affect even time to slow it), Can boost the power of anyone power via Art of Righteous Bestowal (Is able to increase anyone stats with Demonic Qi), Large Size (Type 1, 2, 3), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Fate Manipulation (via Karmic Hexing), Sealing (via Body-Mind Hex), Creation (can create from nothing via Alchemy), Information Analysis (via Divine Sense) |-|Immortal Realm=All previous abilities, Conceptual Manipulation (via Demon Hexing), Intangibility (Via Eight Hex - Space Hex), Teleportation (via Divine Abilities, Stellar Transformation), limited Immunity to Spatial, Temporal (via Demon Sealing Hex, can walk back in time), Cosmic Awareness |-|Ancient Realm=All previous abilities, Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense souls and their specific characteristics on a Universal scale), Soul Manipulation (control the souls of others, can consume the souls to increase his power and regenerate), limited Causality Manipulation (via Beginning-Ending Hex and Karmic Hex), Space-Time Manipulation, Resurrection, Dimensional Travel, Immunity to Spatial, Temporal (via Demon Sealing Hex, can attack at the same time in past-present-future, can walk back or forward in time, can accelerate time and stop it) and Possession, Duplication (via Self Hex, can create versions of himself), Conceptual Attacks, Aura (Charisma, Fear and Multifarious type thanks to his nature as The Demon), Sealing (via Seal the Heaven Hex, can seal the body, the souls, powers abilities, dimensions), Non-Corporeal, Madness Manipulation, Attack Reflection (via Inside-Outside Hex), Can consume Essence - the source and origin of all things in existence and even beings more powerful than him |-|Ancestor Realm=All previous abilities, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8 and 9; his entire existence is completely and utterly independent of the natural and magical Laws due to being Daosource itself), Regeneration (High-Godly via Daosource), Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense anything), Law Manipulation (via Daosource - can create and destroy Laws/Daos), Reality Warping (complete control with Daosource), Conceptual Manipulation (via Demon Hexing and Daosource), Causality Manipulation (via Beginning-Ending Hex and Karmic Hex), Life Manipulation (via Life and Death Hex), Death Manipulation (via Life and Death Hex),Invisibility (via Daosource), Absorption (Via the Divine Sense, Blood Demon Grand Magic and his nature of True Demon, can even consume opponents of his power level to increase his power), Non-Physical Interaction (can interact with concepts, intangible foes, enemies on other planes of existence, and so on), Space-Time Manipulation, Resurrection (his or others - no limit), Mental (Did not flinch in the slightest when Allheaven tried to control his mind thanks to Daosource), Duplication (via Self Hex, can create countless versions of himself that can be used for reincarnation), Curses (Complete Immunity via Daosource, was not affected by Allheaven's Curse), Existence Erasure (via Karmic Hex and Daosource, Ji Clan Karmic Magic couldn't kill him and Allheaven couldn't erase him) and Conceptual Attacks, Can boost the power of anyone power via Art of Righteous Bestowal and Daosource (Is able to increase anyone stats with Demonic Qi and with give them different abilities/powers), Large Size (Type 10,), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Regeneration (High-Godly via Daosource), Acausality (Type 5), Sealing (via Seal the Heaven Hex, can seal anything and everything, can seal all existence), Non-Corporeal, Creation (can create anything and even from nothing via Daosource), Gravity Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (via Karmic Hex), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Transduality, BFR (via Karmic Hex), Void Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Omnipresent in his own territory) |-|Unknown Realms=All previous abilities to a boundless new realms, Immortality (Types 10), Regeneration (High-Godly via Daosource), Law Manipulation (via Daosource - can change, create and destroy Laws/Daos), Reality Warping (via Daosource, Ninth and Ten Hex), Large Size (Type 11), Sealing (via Seal the Heaven Hex, can seal anything and everything, can seal all existence), Plot Manipulation (rewrote the story for him be the antagonist from beginning and My Fate is to Seal the Heavens like a Demon Hex) Attack Potency: Large Star Level (Shake the Planet South Heaven and stopped it's rotation - a Planet that its at least 100 times bigger than our Sun, Paragon Bridge is comparable to the Gate of Immortality which is so big that Planet East Victory was a toddler near it) | Unknown, higher with Seal of Heavens Incantation (Stronger than a cultivator who attacks shook the entire starry sky and with SoHI rocked completely the whole Mountain and Sea Realm, fought 5 Dao Lords at the same time) | Unknown, higher with Seal of Heavens Incantation (His body alone suppressed and incite changes in the Vast Expanse, even going beyond it. Vast Expanse is an 8-D Multiverse) | Unknown | Unknown (All those that have Transcended complete have become their own Daosource, Dao becoming their plaything. The source of his power, Dao, is responsible for the existence of all reality, the duality of yin-yang, dimensional spaces) Speed: FTL+, likely higher | Unknown (Stepphing Method) | Unknown (Can move backwards and forwards through time by using the Stepphing Method) | Unknown normally, Unknown in his own territory Lifting Strength: '''At least Z Class | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown''' Striking Strength: Large Star Class, likely higher| Unknown, likely far higher with SoHI | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Durability: At least Large Star level, '''likely far higher''' ' | Unknown' | Unknown | Unknown ' | '''Unknown '(His body is strong enough to resist against attacks that can destroy Natural/Magical Laws, Concepts and Daos and tanked attacks from Allheaven) '''Stamina: Limitless (Does not need to eat, drink, sleep, breath - as Immortal Qi sustain him, became the Daosource) Range: Stellar | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown ' 'Standard Equipment: Bag of Cosmos (can hold Mountains and Seas, even living things), Copper Mirror (it can duplicate any item, can transform in a Battle Armor/Battle Weapon that can shatter the space-time and natural/magical Laws), Lightning Cauldron (used to refine pills and displace objects/people through space), Pills (regeneration, regrowth, power boost, mind-hax, create bodies, poison, etc.) Optional Equipment: Demon Weapon Lonelytomb (a black spear that can attack the soul and has the power of extermination), Wooden Time Sword (Time Power), Time Sword Tip (Time Power-stronger), Lightning Cauldron, Terracotta Soldier (Quasy-Dao Realm) Can Create/Summon: Can create anything from nothing (via Dao of Alchemy and Daosource) Intelligence: Intelligent and stubborn. Having been a scholar in his mortal days, he is backed by the knowledge he has accumulated over the years. Granted he failed thrice in the imperial exams, but his wits alone put him levels above most cultivators. His quick thinking and belligerent ways constantly put him in precarious situations which he always gets out of using those very same qualities. He knows when to back out of a fight especially when up against opponents leaps and bounds above him, but makes them pay a hundredfold after mustering enough strength to go against them. As the story progressed his cunning and wits became more cold and calculating. In only 20 days he memorized 1,000,000,000 medical plants and identified them. He also at the same time created 100,000 new formulas using these medicinal herbs to created pills. His insight and comprehending are unreal as he learns the 3000 Daos in a short time. | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: His wife, friends, and children. He also has a near-obsessive attitude towards Spirit Stones, and later on Immortal Jades, which stems from when he was a poor scholar with nothing to his name and his early days in the path of cultivation but this more or less stopped after the War Arc. Feats:'Meng Hao posses a tremendous Divine Sense that can go even beyond the Vast Expanse and reach the Void that exists outside. In his revenge against the 33 Heaven, his mere presence affected the natural and magical Laws. It was like another Heaven/Realm suppressing all creation. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|League of Demon Sealers Hexes= League of Demon Sealers - '''Unique Magic techniques that were created by the League of Demon Sealers. '''Beginning-Ending Hex: '''The first Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. Like the name implied, just by using the aspect of Beginning" all things return to their basic Essence, while the aspect of "Ending" will bring the end to everything and anything. It gives< him the ultimate control over all Beginnings and Endings. '''Real-Unreal Hex: The second Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. By using the Real-Unreal Hex, he can make anything real, unreal, illusory or corporeal, "If I say you really exist, then even if you die, you still shall exist! / If I say that you are not real, then you shall vanish into unreality". Present-Ancient Hex: The third Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. This Hex could manipulate the transformations of Time, making countless eras pass by in the blink of an eye. In a single breath of time, the sky could grow ancient and the lands could become primordial. It also gives him the power to stop time. Self-Hex: The fourth Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. The Self Hex could produce countless numbers of clones, entire worlds of life, all being Meng Hao be them children, women, and men young or old - a multitude of one's own self. These clones can be used as a new seed for life and reincarnation. Inside-Outside Hex: The fifth Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. This hex gives ultimate control of all elements and powers of both positive and negative. It can be used as a mirror to consume anything and then release it. Life-Death Hex: The sixth Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. It gives the user control over Life and death of the victim by creating a miniature image of the victim in user's mind. The victim is at the mercy of the user thoughts and a mere thought can drown him or burn him or even strike him with lightning. Karmic Hex: The seventh Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. This Hex can control and seal the Karma of anything be it normal or conceptual. It can erase anything from existence even if the place/target is a concept. Body-Mind Hex: The eight Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. This Hex gives complete mastery of the Space. It can render creation to be like a canvas, everything he can see can be sealed. It can seal bodies, Immortals, Gods, Demons, Divinities, even Laws can be sealed. Seal the Heavens Hex: The ninth Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. The original Hex created by Meng Hao. It's a Hex that exists beyond the other Hexes, a will that exists in another higher realm. It's so powerful that all natural and magical Laws, all entities, all wills, all existence are to be sealed before it. It becomes a Dao itself. "What I want, the Heavens shall NOT lack! What I don't want, had BETTER not exist in the Heavens! It was a madness that said, My words are reality!". My Fate is to Seal the Heavens like a Demon Hex: The tenth Hex created among the Demon Sealer Hexes. The pinnacles of all Hexes also created by Meng Hao. It's power similar to the Seal the Heavens Hex, yet different - it's infinitely domineering compared to it. It's realm even higher than Demon Sealer Hex, Meng Hao stated that it exists on a Realm that even he cannot grasp. Art of Righteous Bestowal: Imparts Demonic Qi to all living things in Heaven and Earth, giving its approval, thusly becoming Demonic, increasing its power tremendously. Reproaching Seal: A technique that will seal the magic of all living things. |-|Daoist Magics= Daoist Magics Stepping Method: A technique that Meng Hao learns from Slaughter. A technique that let him walk back in time and also to attack in past-present and future at the same time. Blood Sacrifice Soulsearch: A magic that flood the target with their Divine Sense and can view all memories of the target. Mountain Consuming Incantation: A daoist magic used by Meng Hao to summon countless Immortal Mountains to crush his opponents. Nine Heavens Destruction: A daoist magic that creates two illusory hands combined then releases up to nine vibrations, with each getting stronger. Roc Transformation: A daoist magic that allows Meng Hao to transform into a Roc. Seven God Steps: A technique that starts with the user taking a step and each successive step increase the user's mind, life force, cultivation base and everything else to a higher level, until the final seventh step where everything reaches the pinnacle, leading to unleashing powerful energy. It's a technique that became the Dao of Momentum. Stellar Teleportation: A technique that turns the body in motes of light, teleport, then turn the body back. Seal the Heavens Incantation: This technique was created by Noble Ran. Its origin and how it was brought in existence is unknown. It's a supreme Daoist Magic that use the Qi to form a giant avatar of the user that uses the power of Sealing. Using only 10 percent of this incantation power, Noble Ran was able to call on the entire Mountain and Sea Realm. It's also the base that was used by Meng Hao to create his Ninth Demon Sealer Hex. At full power, it will increase the cultivation base by 33 times. |-|Divine Abilities= Divine Abilities A Writ of Karma: This ability does not severe the Karma but forcefully binds it to the user. Meng Hao used this to forcefully make people own him Spiritual Stones through creating promissory notes with their Karma. People affected by "A Writ of Karma" and don't pay back the debt to the user would find that their cultivation base and their future will be subjected to negative unforeseen changes. Supernova Magic: A divine ability that absorbs all the heat surrounding the user, whether it be from surrounding or body heat of a person. Meng Hao used this to create the Sun of Mountain and Sea Realm. Blood Demon Grand Magic: A Divine abilities that let him consume anything and increase his power. Paragon Bridge: A Paragon magic ability that created a bridge which will exercise an immense pressure, with each step on it, the pressure increase. It's comparable to the Door of Immortality. |-|Fist Techniques= Fist Techniques Life-Extermination Fist: '''It's a fist technique that it's said to be able to exterminate all living things, including Gods. It was created by using the Dao of Death. '''Self-Immolation Fist/Bedevilment Fist: A fist technique that strikes with a destructive power so high that it's shockwaves can shake the heavenly bodies while the strike itself will shatter the Void. God-Slaying Fist: It's a fist technique not as murderous as the Life-Extermination Fist, nor as domineering as the Bedevilment Fist but just a simple fist. A fist strike that absorbs the energy of the entire World and transforms that energy into power to slay Gods. Devil-Butchering Fist: '''A fist that will send out black ripples, it causes the surroundings to become pitch-black with the fist become a steak of blood-red light. |-|Alchemy= '''Alchemy is the practice of turning medicinal plants/objects into pills that cultivators can consume for various effects such as increasing your cultivation, help increase chances of a breakthrough, healing injuries, poisons that affects the body, the cultivation, and even the soul, etc. Techniques Violet Will Incantation - With this technique, Meng hao can feed a plant with his spiritual energy, and catalyze its effectiveness, which is based on its medicinal age. Violet Will Incantation is also the Time-refining skill of the Han Clan. Together with Time Sealing Magic, Meng Hao can make Wooden Time Swords. Alchemy Dao Transmutation Incantation - This technique allowed Meng Hao to refine a pill that he had previously concocted. Using this technique to transmute an ordinary medicinal pill enabled him to produce even more powerful pills. Spirit Summoning Incantation - A legacy technique of the East Pill Division. It can be used to refine a pill up to six times, although, with sufficient latent talent and Cultivation base, the limit of six can be broken. By using this technique on an ordinary pill, it was possible to transform it into a consummate pill. Starting with the fourth refinement, any flame other than the East Pill Division’s Everburning Flame would not be sufficient to employ the technique. Great Dao of Alchemy - "Returning to the simplicity of nature! Creating something out of nothing! This Realm… it is creating something out of nothing!", comprehending the Dao of Alchemy let Meng Hao to create something from nothing, transforming the illusory in reality. Key: Spirit Realm | Immortal Realm | Ancient Realm | Ancestor Realm | Unknown Realm Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novels Category:Book Characters Category:I Shall Seal the Heavens Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Causality Users Category:Time Users Category:Clones Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:Space Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Alchemists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Aura Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Tier 4